Work Appropriate
by SingingInTheShower
Summary: Bella and Edward need to stay late one Friday night to work on a project for their advertising firm. Fun ensues. Rated M for adult fun.


**A/N: A little fic that came to mind when I was bored one day…I should get bored more often.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

The only thing worse than lusting after a coworker is being hopelessly in love with one. Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration. I'd been working at the advertisement firm for less than a year, but it felt like that was all it had taken for me to become completely enamored with Edward Masen. Not only was he completely gorgeous, but he was also the smartest, kindest man I'd ever met. When I'd first started working at the firm, he'd been one of the few people to look my way and realize how lost I'd felt in the setting of a corporate office. We'd become fast friends, and with his help, I was able to work my way up to the privilege of having my own office.

I'd been attracted to him since I'd been hired. Anyone would be blind to not see the appeal. Strong jaw, defined yet still subtle muscles, a crooked smile. What else did a girl need to become weak at the knees? I'd seen countless numbers of my female—and even a few male—coworkers make fools of themselves flirting with him, but he never showed the least bit of preference. Rather than embarrass myself with futile attempts at seduction, I'd decided quickly that we should stick to being just friends.

Being friends didn't mean I didn't get to look, though. And have the occasional—okay, frequent—steamy dream about him. And get off every once in a while just thinking about his voice. The first time it'd happened I'd barely been able to look at him the next day. I felt a blush creep onto my face when I saw him on a normal day, but when the indecent fantasies I usually reserved for the privacy of my home intruded on my daily life, it was nearly impossible to get the red off my cheeks.

The strange thing was that sometimes as of late, I would catch him staring at me as well. But instead of getting flustered and turning away like I did when I was caught, he would continue staring at me. Those looks he would give me were so intense it felt as though he were looking straight into my soul. The heat from his eyes seamed to sear through my veins and beckon me closer to him as if he was pulling me in by an invisible string. A string that just happened to lead to the heat that showed up between my legs whenever he was around.

Just days before it'd happened in the copy room. At first, it had seemed like a mundane, every day encounter. He was passing by as I was hitting one of our company's decrepit machines and had slipped in to help me with the stupid thing. We were laughing and joking as normal, but when I'd put another set of papers into the tray to be copied, he suddenly got quiet. If it weren't for the fact that I could sense his overwhelmingly seductive presence from a mile away, I would've thought he'd left.

I'd turned around with the intent of asking what was wrong but instead found myself bouncing off his tantalizingly muscled chest. I'd felt sparks shoot up my arms when he'd reached out to steady me, and the air around us had become so energized I could barely breathe. The feeling wasn't helped when I looked up to see him staring at me intensely, instantly sucking me in to his gorgeous emerald eyes. My breath had caught in my throat, which suddenly felt dry as a savannah in July. I'd reached back to grip the copy machine, hoping that would be enough to keep my knees from buckling under me. His arms left my waist, and one leant beside mine on the machine while the other drifted to the small of my back, pulling my all-too-willing body closer to his.

He'd whispered my name and started leaning into me then. He'd drawn me closer, and my eyes fluttered when his fresh-smelling breath washed gently over me. Then, when his face was so close to mine that our noses were brushing, some idiot went and dropped a pile of papers just outside the door, falling to the floor with a crash. Edward had jerked away from me as if I'd burned him, and he'd rushed out the door to help the poor fool outside without so much as a backward glance.

I huffed in frustration as I plopped down in my chair at the end of the week. Edward seemed to avoid me after that. I'd barely seen him for the rest of the week, and sometimes I swore I saw him rushing around a corner as I was walking through the hallways. It hurt that he didn't think he could talk to me about this. We were best friends. No matter how much of a sensitive gentleman he was, he had to see that it would be better if he would just tell me he wasn't interested so we could move on. I'd resigned myself to the fact that we'd never be together a long time ago, and his actions only reinforced that knowledge. It'd be better for everyone if he would just man up and try to let me down easy.

The idiot, as I'd learned when I'd stumbled out of the copy room after finally getting my breathing under control, was Mike Newton. I hadn't always thought of him as an idiot. He was actually quite nice, if not a little over-friendly. And scatterbrained. But he was just an intern, so I could empathize. I remembered well my first few days at the company. I'd dropped and tripped over more things than I ever had before.

But just because I understood didn't mean I wasn't a little bitter about the interruption. If it weren't for him I might've at least gotten a kiss before Edward rejected me all together.

I sighed again, glumly turning on my computer and preparing myself for a boring, Edward-less day.

As predicted, the day dragged on. The only exciting part of my day was when Mike somehow broke both our copy machines in the span of five minutes. Thanks to him, I got to go to lunch early. The little treat almost made up for the disruption a few days before. Almost. Of course, if he hadn't been so skittish, I would've gotten an even bigger treat.

By the time the end of the day rolled around, I was practically bouncing in my seat. There was nothing I wanted more than to just get out of there. But of course my day couldn't end so smoothly. And the one to deliver the splendid news to me? None other than the poor intern Mike. As soon as I saw him standing in front of my desk wringing his hands together I knew I wouldn't like what was going to come out of his mouth. Then he'd told me I'd need to stay late and I had to fight the urge to strangle the poor guy. He jumped back when I almost screamed my disbelief at him.

"I-um…Aro said he needs you and Edward to stay and work on a pitch for Monday m-morning."

I groaned, close to tears at the thought of being in close proximity to Edward for most of the night. Can you say awkward? I can…awkward.

"What was that?" Mike asked, cutting into my train of thought. Shit, did I say that out loud?

"Um, nothing. Thanks, Mike." Yeah, thanks for nothing. Could this kid have ruined my week anymore? I sighed in resignation, trying to mentally prepare myself for the long night ahead. "You can go anytime you want," I continued wryly. "I'm going to be here for a while."

"R-right. Sorry again, Bella," he muttered before scampering out of the office like a frightened puppy.

I sighed again, rubbing my forehead wearily. I would have been content to stay there the rest of the night, but just then I heard an annoyed huff outside my door. I looked up to see Edward stalking past my office. Bewildered as to where his foul mood could have come from, I stared blankly at my empty doorway until I heard his own door slam.

For a few seconds I was confused. Then I got a little pissed. Was being stuck here with me all night really that awful?_ Glad to know I'm so unappealing_, I thought, miffed. For a minute I considered leaving. But then I realized that it'd be better to suffer through one night of Edward being an ass than to piss off my boss. So with a determined nod of my head, I stood up and walked to his office with what I hoped was a calm, collected demeanor. When I opened the door he was sitting at his desk tapping a pen and reading a file with a dark expression on his face. When he heard his door open he flicked his eyes up to look at me momentarily before turning to glare at his desk again.

"Um…hi, Edward," _Well, that was an assertive start._

"Hi," he answered curtly.

"How are you?" I stepped further into his office, letting the door swing shut behind me. Edward flinched at the sound.

"Fine," he snapped. I grit my teeth, barely holding my sarcastic comments back. Instead, I walked to his desk and sat down in the chair across from him, drumming my fingers on the desktop when he still didn't look at me.

"We should get started," I hedged impatiently. "So we aren't stuck here all weekend."

Edward just nodded sharply and gave a grunt in response. That made me snap. I stood up and slammed my hands on his desk.

"_What_ is your problem?" I seethed. Edward finally looked up, surprised at my outburst. I was too incensed to care that I was being rude. "You know what? Forget it. It's obviously too much of a burden for you to be in the same room as me. I didn't realize our friendship meant that little to you." I could feel myself tearing up, which just pissed me off more. "Maybe you should have thought of that before traipsing off to the copy room with me. Have fun working alone tonight." With that, I turned on my heel to stalk out of the room, rubbing the tears away from my eyes in annoyance.

I was just opening the door when Edward wrapped an arm around my waist. He yanked me back into his toned chest, effectively knocking the wind out of me. My breath caught in my throat as he reached past me with his other hand to shut the door forcefully once again. His breaths came hot and harsh against my ear and I could feel the raw emotion rolling off of him in waves.

"Is that what you think?" his voice, rough with his suddenly fierce feelings, broke through the surprised fog in my brain. "You think I'm some kind of man-whore that assaults women in dark corners then kicks them to the curb?" His arm moved down, pulling my lower body into his, and I couldn't contain my gasp when I felt a hardness I hadn't noticed before press into me.

"Do you think every woman has _this_ effect on me?" He ground into my backside, forcing a shudder out of me. Edward laughed, but the sound seemed more bitter than amused. "Alice was right, you really are oblivious to how others see you." The mention of my best friend just confused me more. How could I think of anything else with this god of a man pressed against me?

"Huh?" I managed to splutter pathetically. Edward laughed again, brining his other arm around me, and leaned down to press his nose behind my ear. He inhaled deeply and a slight groan left him as he released the breath. "I've always been intoxicated by the scent of you. No woman's ever affected me the way you do."

"Edward," my voice came out in a breathless moan. I took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to make sense of the things he was saying. "I—but you've never—"

His dark chuckle cut me off. "Oh Bella, if only you know how many times I've had to restrain myself. How many times I've almost—" he cut off with a groan, spinning me around and pressing me against the door before claiming my lips with his own.

After the initial shock wore off I melted into him, throwing myself wholeheartedly into what was hands down the best kiss of my life. Edward moaned when I responded to him before teasing my lips with his tongue. I opened my mouth to him willingly, reveling in the feel of our tongues tangling together oh-so-perfectly. My hands moved of their own accord to his shirt, and I pulled away just long enough to get it over his head and let him do the same to me. I moved to his hair then, trying to anchor myself to him in every way.

His hands seemed to be everywhere, pushing me against the door, hitching my leg around his waist, and massaging my sides all at once. When we were forced to break apart for air his lips did not stop moving, traveling instead to press open-mouthed kisses to my neck and jaw.

"I have to warn you," he rasped, his lips sending shivers down my spine as they brushed against my skin. I forced myself to focus when he pulled back to stare intensely into my eyes. "If we do this there's no turning back. I don't just want your body. I want it all. I want to hold you tight and never let go. I want to spend endless hours with you talking about anything and everything. I want you to meet my parents and then take you home and make love to you until we can't move from exhaustion. I want you, Bella. Mind, body, and soul."

I shuddered at his words, twisting my fingers into his hair tighter to keep a grip on my sanity. The fire in my veins was nearly overwhelming, but I had to let him know I felt the same way.

"I'm yours," I finally whispered. "I've wanted this for so long. Wanted _you_." I barely got the words out of my mouth before he'd captured it again, groaning in relief on the way. Our hands moved in perfect harmony, his snaking up my back to undo my bra and mine working his pants off frantically. Before I knew it the rest of our clothing had disappeared, leaving Edward's gloriously sculpted body pressed up against every inch of mine. I moaned at the feeling of his hands teasing me, brushing lightly over my thighs and twisting ever so slightly at my nipples. Lifting me up fully so I could wrap my other leg around him. His length brushed against my slick entrance then, causing me to moan his name and him to hiss.

My hands did their fair share of taunting, as well. I dragged my fingers across his chest and stomach, letting my nails scratch at his skin. He seemed to like that, which encouraged me to be bolder. I swallowed every moan that spilled from his mouth, reveled in the fact that I could make such a strong man shudder with the lightest of touches.

And still we stayed on that precipice, our entire bodies brushing with the slightest movement, despite the frantic energy coursing between us. It was as if we sensed through the thick haze of lust that it would be that much better if we waited, pushed ourselves as far as we could before that throbbing need took over and we finally gave in to the all-consuming pleasure that awaited us.

Kissing. Teasing. Moaning. Burning. Every pass of his tongue over my skin, every inch my fingers traveled only served to intensify the searing heat between us. And then, so quickly I barely had time to register the action, he was moving us, guiding me over to his desk with a sound close to a growl. So simple. Just the barest hint of my fingertips against his length and we were tumbling off that ledge of control toward sweet oblivion.

In the back of my mind I felt one of his arms leave my back, heard the crash of meaningless objects falling to the floor. And then he was leaning over me, spreading me over his desk with an urgency that was somehow still gentle. I kept my arms around his neck and tangled my legs with his, unwilling to let him put any space between our eager bodies.

"Bella," he whispered huskily, and under the frantic look in his eyes I could see warmth. A warmth so sweet and gentle that I knew without a doubt that although there would be no tender love-making that night, there would be many more nights to fill with soft kisses and languid movements. And then I felt his fingers brush against the sensitive skin between my legs and the moment was gone, washed away by another intense wave of hunger.

Edward growled again. "So wet for me," he snarled, sounding smug and possessive all at once. I was trying to conjure up a sardonic reply, but suddenly he was inside of me, and the only thing escaping my mouth was a wanton moan. Edward dropped his head to my shoulder and cursed lowly, gritting his teeth. I gasped and quivered, digging my nails into the skin of his back to stop myself from finishing right then. Never before had I felt so full, so utterly connected to another human being. Part of me didn't want to move, never wanted the fervor of that moment to die. My body had other ideas. I arched myself closer to him and swirled my hips, begging him without words to ease the aching in my core.

He seemed all too happy to oblige, rearing back and then thrusting his hips back into mine with delicious enthusiasm. It wasn't long before I was a trembling, incoherent mess. My hands grasped at his slick skin and my voice rang throughout his office, begging. Begging for harder, faster, _more_. He was just as vocal as I was, releasing a steady stream of profanities and moans into the air. His hands grasped desperately at my hips, bringing them up to meet and grind against his own with every thrust. And the whole time I was climbing, the knot in my stomach was tightening, my cries of his name were becoming more and more desperate. I was so close to release I thought I would go insane.

Edward grunted suddenly, his hands tightening on my hips, but the slight pain only served to bring me one step closer to the edge.

"Fuck, Bella," he rasped, one hand releasing my hip to worm its way between our bodies. When two of his fingers found my clit I yelped and my inner walls spasmed violently, causing him to grunt again. He doubled his efforts on my nub and shifted so he hit a spot inside me I hadn't known existed. "Damn it, come for me!" he commanded. "Come for me and scream so people on the street will know you're mine!" His sinful words sent me over the edge, and I was sure I was screaming just as he'd demanded but couldn't be sure.

All I could hear was a rushing and more of Edward's profanities in my ears. Everything but the two of us melted away. All I could feel was him. His fingers still massaging my clit and his length twitching and releasing deep inside of me. His forehead pressed against mine and our lips brushing against each other. The all-consuming pleasure rushing through my veins.

When the aftershocks finally stopped and I returned to the real world I moved my hands to his head, lifting it just enough so I could press kisses to his face. His forehead. His closed eyes. His jaw. His lips, quirked up serenely at the corners. After a few minutes I began to feel the rest of my body and realized my legs were still wrapped tightly around his waist and that he was still inside of me. Edward seemed to come to the same conclusion, because he opened his eyes and moved his hands to gently pry my legs away from him and pulled out of me, causing us both to shudder.

He straightened up slowly and brought me with him, encasing me in his arms and letting me slump against him when I was sitting up. He brought one hand up to smooth the hair out of my face, using the other to massage soothing circles into my back. Up until then we had been silent, but he broke the peace with a small gasp.

"What?" I murmured against his chest, too content to work up any real worry.

"Oh," his voice sounded a bit chagrined and I frowned, unhappy that he was distressed. "It may be a bit late to be asking this, but do you use any sort of birth control?"

I chuckled, blushing slightly at the fact that neither of us had thought to bring it up before. I wrapped my arms loosely around Edward's waist, my fingers brushing lightly over his spine. "Calm down, darling. I'm on the pill."

It was Edward's turn to laugh, and I swore I heard a small snort escape. "Darling?" He brushed my heated cheek with his fingertips, smiling down at me softly. "I kind of like it," he admitted. He looked around his office before untangling himself from my arms. I whined at the loss of his body to support mine, instead falling back on to his desk. I opened my eyes when I heard him chuckle again and noticed he'd put his pants back on. Edward was looking down at me with an amused and slightly smug look on his face, my clothes in his arms. "I rather like seeing you all worn out like this. Or maybe I just like the fact that I'm the one who wore you out," he teased as he pulled me toward him and started putting my clothes back on for me, like a parent would a small child.

I sat up on his desk and pouted playfully at him. "Did I not affect you at all, then?" I teased, running my fingers along his bottom lip. He grabbed my wrist and pressed a kiss to my palm, an amused smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Didn't we go over this already?" he asked, bringing my hand down to cup him through his slacks. I squeaked when I realized he was already hardening again. He laughed, pulling my hand away and tangling our fingers together before pressing a soft kiss to my lips. "You will always have the power to affect me," he whispered against them. I blushed but smiled, pleased that he seemed to have the same reaction to me as I did to him. He finished helping me dress in silence, catching me with a small chuckle when I stumbled in my heels.

"Come on, beautiful, we need to get some rest if we're going to get any work done this weekend."

"Huh?" I blinked in confusion a couple times.

Edward raised a cocky eyebrow at me. "The pitch we were supposed to be working on? We still have to have it ready by Monday."

I blushed deep red again. "Right," I mumbled.

"You should stay at my place tonight," he said casually as he led me out of his office and toward the elevators. "It would be smarter than driving home alone at this time of night."

"Are you sure you don't just want to get into my pants again?" I teased as we entered the elevator.

It was his turn to blush a little. That amused me immensely. "Well yes, there's that, too," he admitted. I laughed at him, pressing him up against the wall of the elevator and giving him a playful kiss.

"Then by all means, Mr. Masen, let's get going."

**A/N: Phew…*fans self* Comment please?**


End file.
